Hairstreak
Hairstreak is a young, male SilkWing at the age of 5. Residing inthe Cicada Hive, Hairstreak is the son of Metalmark, a SilkWing on the construction crew. Very shy and obident, Hairstreak is a sucker for the rules. He will soon apear in the fanfic Spread Your Wings as Holly's best friend. Appearance Hairstreak seems to stand in and stand out of the crowd. His head is fairly small, with a thin and polished mouth. His antennae are a very pastel green, while his horns are slightly darker. His eyes are brown with a gold tint shining through his pupils. Hairstreak's ear insides are a lovely, peachy colour. Hairstreak has a mint green underbelly with nothing special dappled over it. His scales are a combination of dark grass and pastel green, squishing together. The dots on his back and white, and the same goes for his spine. A tiny bit of purple goes through his scales, but not much. Hairstreak has long and skinny legs, almost like rays of light shining on the sun. His claws are big and sharp, yet clean and dry. Hairstreak's wings are the two different types of green, white streaks fluttering through his wings. His back tail is not only slick and shiny, but thick in the process. Powers Despite Hairstreak not having his wings or silk, Hairstreak is a vary adapt climber and can predict the weather, along with sensing danger through his antennae. He could use his talons as a weapon, but Hairstreak would never dream of fighting. Skills Hairstreak is awfully intelligent, especially on the topic of butterflies. He knows each butterfly name, appearance and population from heart. Hairstreak is also a very skilled reader, able to use grammar and punctuation to the best of his abilty. Weaknesses Despite being a sucker for teamwork, Hairstreak is very shy and quiet. He also lets others trample on him, and is very antisocial. You'll have to go over to him first to have him talk. History Hairstreak was born in the Cicada Hive to Metalmark, one who was in love with a HiveWing called Braconid, but left him to die in the end. While Metal was spunky and rebellious, Hairstreak was actually quiet the opposite. A incredibly shy dragonet, he was a sucker for the rules. Despite this big difference, Metalmark loved her son. However, she never got to show it much, as her job was incredibly busy and akways ended late. Hairstreak always remembered that when she returned, Metal would cuddle uo to her son and read him stories about the book of Clearsight, something Hairstreak loved. But it wasn't until they went to the Mosaic Garden. Up in the clouds and on flowers, were butterflies. Butterflies of each colour! Hairstreak thought they were absolutely beautiful, and his mother agreed. He showed his talon, as a green hairstreak butterfly landed on his claws. Oh, how much it tickled! That was when Hairstreak decided his true passion: to catch butterflies. Every day, Hairstreak would go to the garden everyday just to see each butterfly land on his talons. He collected them and each placed them in his room, hiding them so they wouldn't be taking. He still retained a shy side, but he slowly grew softer as the years past. Soon, he attended Silkworm Hall. He didn't pay much attention to some classes, as he was constantly daydreaming about lunch, butterflies and his books. He doesn't have many friends, but at least he has a bunch of beautiful creatures there for him. Spread Your Wings (Written by Sbyman!) Hairstreak first arrives in Silkworm Hall, Holly's class. When introduced, he says: "I'm Hairstreak, and I uh......don't know." This earns a mocking chuckle from Battus, who tries to turn it into a cough. Soon, in art class, he decided to paint a dark green book with the messy words, "Hairstreak's favourite,". When Battus insults a HiveWing's drawing, Hairstreak is happy when he's sent to the principal's office. Personality Hairstreak is normally a very silent dragonet. He keeps his head low, and allows other HiveWings to trample over him. He doesn't talk much, and is very anti social. Hairstreak is a particular fan of the indoors, always searching for the creature known as butterflies. He prefers their company over certain dragons, and can be seen doodling about them in class. Hairstreak has a hufe fear of going into public spaces. If in a crowded space, he might breathe heavily or try to run away, but nothing to severe. Hairstreak always seems to be embarrassed. Hairstreak doesn't like to be noticed, and tries to show he is weak. Despite what he does, Hairstreak has been picked on a few times. When there's no-one around, Hairstreak has a very well done insult or comeback, something he inherited from his mother. When the drama is finished, this sassy and spunky mode powered off, as he continues to seem weak and like a normal second class citizen. Other then when he's being picked on, he shows this mood to his friends, but way less severe then usual. Hairstreak is normally shown as a studious boy. Although not as much as other SilkWings, Hairstreak adores learning and finding out new facts. He's shown to be happy to learn, but also hates it for how long it goes. Hairstreak adores nature, and tries to explore it and any chance he can. Hairstreak seems very humble sometimes, not thinking that's he good about himself. The SilkWing is awfully loyal to his friends. He's a pacifist, constantly trying to find a peacful solution. He barely says many words, but you can hear the kindness and symapthy in his voice if you are one of his besties. He may sometimes seem afraid about going out in huge crowds, but he knows his friends and butterflies will be there in his heart. Relationships Family Metalmark Metalmark is Hairstreak's mother. While Metal is loud, spunky and rebellious, Hairstreak is one who would keep his head low and is the shy one of the two SilkWings. Despite this, they both love each other dearly, and Metal reads stories to her son every night. Friends (Request a friend if you wish! He'd most likely know more SilkWings, but I can make an exception!) Holly Haistreak personally enjoys Holly's company. She may find her curiosity a bit too much, yet they are still friends through and through. Battus Hairstreak is constantly bullied by the bright pink SilkWing. Despite his arrogance and cruel peraonality, Hairstreak can't despise the rich dragon. He is one of the only people that Hairstreak us spunky to. Trivia * Hairstreak originally came from an old joke ref I made. * His pastel green is based off the canon character Admiral. * A hairstreak is a type of butterfly. * Hairstreak is afraid of beung in small, public spaces, which is known as Agoraphobia. * Hairstreak doesn't have his wings as off yet, but he will get them soon. Quotes Gallery Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets